Max Gibson
Max Gibson is an original character appearing the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and it's sequel Dinosaur Liberation Association. Corruption Max was first seen picking the lock on Janet Korvoloski's dorm room. He was contacted by Benji Madison and Erik Maximoff to see if he knew where Janet was, knowing that Dimitri would be with her. While Max did not know where Janet was, he did reveal that his sister had a conversation with his father about Isla Sorna. Later, after Stephanie Maximoff dropped out of the race, he confronted Nicole Brooks and offered his help in finding Dimitri. Max told them about Scott Green, but his name had mysteriously disappeared from all records. While Erik met with the co-pilot of the missing charter plane, Max hacked into the airport system and learned that Kevin Davenport had input himself into the system as the air marshal. Later, Max watched as officer Linda Kreuger placed Benji under arrest. He accused her of being one of his father's blind followers. Max went to go visit his father at his office, but he wasn't in. Instead he spoke with his assistant, Melissa before catching a glimpse of Nicole Brooks. Max relayed what he learned to Erik, who told him to disregard it and focus on getting the evidence that implicated Benji in illegal activities. Max entered the police station and created a diversion by convincing a man who was high on drugs that the police officers were trying to destroy the world. Max picked the door into the supply closet where he took the key to the evidence locker. He was spotted by Piper Norvell, but her cell phone interrupted her before she could do anything. Max later tackled Piper and left the building with Benji and drove off with Erik. Max, Erik, and Benji came to the conclusion that Kevin Davenport knew more about Henry's superiors that they did and decided to pay his wife a visit. The visit ended badly, but they came up with a name: Alex Amadore. Max, Erik, and Benji approached Alex at his office who immediately divulged Stephanie's location. Max and Benji left for the warehouse. Max stayed behind in the van as Benji went in to find Stephanie, but he never came out. Instead, Officer Kreuger arrested Max. Erik called and convinced her to release Max to contact the charter plane with information given to him by Alex Amadore and Henry Gibson. Max began to work, but kept failing halfway through. Before managing to find a way, Max was kidnapped by masked gunmen claiming to be FBI. Max was taken back to the hideout where Agents Phillips and Hugo forced him to contact the charter plane. With their assistance, Max was able to use a wireless source and bypass the error message. Max waited for a connection, but Phillips was shot and killed by Hugo before he could. Max tossed Hugo the phone before he left. Max took the laptop to a convenience store across the street where he connected it to a land line. Max finally managed to contact the charter plane and tell them they could land on the freeway unopposed. Heidi Carroll thanked Max before hanging up. Max finally popped up backstage three days later at Stephanie Maximoff's acceptance speech and was shocked to hear that Hugo had hung himself. He also handed Stephanie a note from Piper Norvell apologizing for her actions and promising she would never bother her family again, but would still continue her master plan. Dinosaur Liberation Association Coming Soon Appearances Corruption Dinosaur Liberation Association *1: Robbery *2: Pick a Number (voice only) *4: Goodbye Maryland *5: Rescue Team *6: Governor Benji Madison *7: Piper Norvell's Love Life *8: Benji's Insanity *9: Mr. Green in the Conservatory with the Candlestick *11: The Price of Being a Gibson Trivia *Was originally named Max Townsend, but was changed to to the large fanbase surrounding the Gibson family. Gibson, Max Gibson, Max Gibson, Max Gibson, Max Gibson, Max Category:Fan Fiction